Wheels-Joey Friendship
The friendship between Derek "Wheels" Wheeler and Joey Jeremiah, begun in the first season of Degrassi Junior High. Before Degrassi Junior High It's possible that sometime before the beginning events of Degrassi Junior High in their grade 7 year their friendship began however little is known as to when their friendship really began. Degrassi Junior High: Season One In The Big Dance 'That morning Joey asked Wheels if he was going to their schools upcoming dance. Wheels told him he didn't know and Joey told him that he was certain that Stephanie Kaye was going to ask him to the dance and that she thought she was crazy for him and lusted for his body. Then later that day as Joey and Wheels were meeting up at their Lockers, Stephanie and the Farrell twins meet them at their lockers, and Stephanie had something to ask one of them. Then just as Wheels was beginning to walk off, Stephanie asked Joey to speak to Wheels alone and Joey could overhear what Stephanie was asking him and much wheels' shock and to Joey's angry disappointment Stephanie asked wheels to the dance instead of Joey. The night of the dance Joey and Wheels met at the dance and wheels smelled horrible he had doused himself in a ton of his father's aftershave in an attempt to make himself smell good but only to do the opposite he smelled bad, and as the night went on and it turned out Stephanie was late because she was getting drunk at Lucy's house. Joey made a smart remark to wheels claiming she stood him up and he and wheels reconciled and Joey had a fun time dancing with Caitlin. Stephanie finally showed up drunk and she acted idiotic and she and wheels danced a few minutes and she ended up getting sick to her stomach running off to the bathroom. In 'The Experiment 'That morning Joeys and Wheels passed by Arthur in the hallway and Joey made a teasing rude remark to hey " Hey Artie Smartie, I hear your mother recalling you" and they both laughed and walked away. That afternoon after school had ended they were seen socializing and hanging in with some other friends in one of degrassi's unknown and local restaurants. Then Joey overheard Melanie Brodie tell her best friend Kathleen Mead that she was curious to try drugs even if only once. Joey overhead them and tricked them into thinking he was a drug dealer and the next day after school he tricked them and sold them some fake drugs that were actually Vitamin pills he made them think they were real by pretending he was high and stoned and Wheels backed him up by not saying anything and going along with it. After a few days Joey had sold them and two other students more of the fake drugs. Then Stephanie who was concerned when she heard the rumors of Joey drug dealing met them at a table in the local restaurant and asked him and Wheels about what was going on. Joey first asked her if she wanted to come to the mall to buy some new clothes with him. They were both laughing when they revealed they were just vitamin pills and that Kathleen and Melanie made fools of themselves and acted like they were stoned because they only thought they were. Kathleen and Melanie overheard them and were furious and felt humiliated. The next day Melanie, Kathleen and the two other students met up with Joey and demanded their money back when they realized Joey spent their money on his nice new clothes they chased him and stripped him to his underwear and locked him in a broom closet. In 'The Great Race 'Joey shows up at the end of school assembly to watch the swimming match between the boy's soccer team and the girl's swim team. Whether he showed up to give wheels his support or not was never mentioned. In 'Best Laid Plans 'That morning after finding out Wheels had been asked out on with Stephanie, he thought it was awesome and told some of their classmates about it, and he encouraged Wheels to try to go all the way with Stephanie. That day after school Wheels stopped by the local Shopper's Drugmart to buy some condoms. Wheels was unware that the pharmacist who sold them to his was Stephanie's own mother. Stephanie's mother figured out what they're intentions were that night when he showed up with flowers and she was dressed like a tramp and she put a big stop to them going out on their date that night. In 'It's Late 'They had both recently attended yet another cool party held at Lucy Fernandez's house. Then about a month later one afternoon Shane asked them both in the bathroom what they would do if they ever got a girl pregnant. At first joey was a little shocked and asked him if Spike was pregnant. Shane claimed it was just a question and asking whether or not it was the guys fault or not. Joey told him that of course it was because it would be his baby too. After Shane left Wheels then asked Joey if he thought Spike was pregant and joey told him " Naw they were probably just kissing" to which wheels agreed, both of them unaware at the time that Spike was pregnant. In 'Parents' Night 'Joey and Wheels begin to regularly hangout with Snake and begin to form their own band. Parent's night was coming up at there school and they were going to perform a show for their parents sometime that night. Joey didn't want his parent's to attended parents night say he forged a note saying they were both sick and and asked Wheels to proof read it to to see if it seemed convincing enough, all wheels told him was "good luck" as if to say is that really going to work ? Recently it had been Wheels birthday and since Joey and Snake were asking him what he got first his birthday it can be assumed that he might not have had a birthday party. When Wheels realizes the man who had been seemingly stalking him from the school yard is his biological father, Joey went with Wheels to met him at a restaurant. Also Joey wanted to see a real live rock band. In 'Revolution! Wheels turned down a date from Stephanie because he felt he really needed to catch up and study to make up for how poorly he did on his last report card. Stephanie was so mad and humilated about being turned down that she begun flirting with Joey and gave him special treatment to make Wheels jealous. Later that day while they were practicing their bands music, Wheels had to cut it short and leave home to study for an upcoming exam the next day joey told him not to worry about the exam then wheels told him " maybe you don't wanna pass but I do!" then Joey started getting smart about how Stephanie liked him now and chose him instead and Wheels got mad and called Joey a jerk and stormed off. Then next morning before their exam Wheels was in the school library and he overheard Heather and Erica talking about how unfair it was for Stephanie to lead Joey on and use him to make Wheels jealous for not going out on a date with her. Wheels figured it all out and told Joey, Joey eventually spoke to the twins and found out the truth and he then decided to stop letting Stephanie use him. Degrassi Junior High: Season Two In '''Eggbert '''That morning at school they were in the boys washroom talking about girls. Joey mentioned that a person's tongue could become infected leaving them mute if their tongue got bitten while french kissing someone. Wheels tried to reassure Joey that it was safe to french kiss and that people wouldn't fo it if it wasn't safe. Then Joey saw Shane in the bathroom and told wheels about asking the "expert" so they tried to ask shane about his sexual experiences. However Shane was very serious and sensitive about the matter. Wheels asked Shane how he and Spike were doing and Shane told them she wasn't talking to him, and Wheels suggested telling his parents about the pregnacy and Shane told them that his parents were very strict and always wanted him to go away to private school and he would certainly be sent to it if his parents found out about the pregnancy. Joey and Wheels were disgusted by shane's self-centered attitude and walked off. A few days later when Shane was proving his parenting commitment by taking care of the egg eggbert, Joey and wheels along with their friend Snake kept teasing Shane by making egg and chickens jokes to him. Later at the end of the day Joey and Wheels teased Shane about Eggbert again about how they got to attend Lucy's party which would supposedly be awesome and how he has to babysit instead. However later that night at Lucy's party with Lucy's stereo broken the party had no music and with no music it was pretty boring. Wheels tried to get his walkman's music to play music for everyone to hear but it just wasn't loud enough. Then unexpectedily Shane showed up with "Eggbert" and Joey encouraged a bunch of people to toss and catch the egg around which livened the party up a little bit. Gallery Thebigdance-7.PNG Thebigdance-8.PNG TE1.03.jpg TE1.15.jpg TBLP1.25.jpg IL1.07.jpg IL1.10.jpg PN08.jpg PN27.jpg R05.jpg R08.jpg R10.jpg Eggbert1.03.png Eggbert1.19.png Eggbert1.31.png AHH1.02.png AHH1.08.png GE1.39.png DAAS1.08.png DAAS1.22.png DAAS1.25.png Picture 18.png SWAK1.22.png Picture 60.png TM1.02.jpg TM1.03.jpg TM1.09.jpg TM1.12.jpg CLWE1.02.jpg CLWE1.12.jpg CLWE1.14.jpg CLWE2.24.jpg CLWE2.29.jpg CLWE2.30.jpg ABGN06.jpg ANGM16.jpg TO1.22.jpg Party05.jpg Party12.jpg PArty19.jpg Party20.jpg Party22.jpg ANS1.16.jpg ANS1.25.jpg ANS1.26.jpg BUIHTD06.jpg BUIHTD23.jpg BUIHTD24.jpg BUIHTD31.jpg BUIHTD32.jpg EWS01.jpg EWS02.jpg EWS04.jpg EWS10.jpg EWS14.jpg LWL07.jpg LWL15.jpg LWL19.jpg LWL39.jpg 6teen2.30.jpg T123.02.jpg T123.09.jpg T123.12.jpg T123.28.jpg IC09.jpg IC12.jpg IC20.jpg IC24.jpg SO07.jpg SO12.jpg SO20.jpg BB1.03.jpg BB1.12.jpg BB1.13.jpg BB1.18.jpg BB2.06.jpg BB2.12.jpg BB2.24.jpg L16.jpg L21.jpg L26.jpg ATW03.jpg ATW08.jpg ATW13.jpg ATW20.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Stubs